A night with Ian Kabra
by Annabethandpercylover
Summary: amy and dan go to the kabra's house for the best night of their lives...


"Dan, why do I have to come again?" I asked my annoying 13 year old brother as he packed my clothes.

"Because," He said as he put his ninja outfit in the bag "Natalie challenged me and I can't go to their house alone. Also _Ian will be there._" He grinned at me.

"I don't care if Ian is there! My best friend is over and she doesn't want to go, right Lily?" I asked my friend who was sitting at the foot of Dan's bed.

"Amy, come on their just your cousins. Let's go it won't be that bad and besides I want to see the hot guy Ian." Lily was really pretty, with her dark black hair and grey eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if Ian liked her.

"Come on Amy please? You can even call them and ask if she can come and I know they'll say yes." Dan begged.

I groaned and reached for the phone and dialed.

After about three rings Natalie picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh um h-hey Natalie" I cursed myself in my head for stuttering.

"Hey, Amy." I could almost see her smirking.

"Anyway, I can't come over because my friend Lily is over so sorry." I said hoping she would take that and not make me come. I ignored the glares Dan was giving me.

"Oh it's no problem Amy, she can come too. Oh and make sure to bring a swimsuit, running shoes, and a comb. Bye!" With that she hung up.

I groaned again as Dan and Lily exchanged smiles.

"Can I please, please pack for you Ames?" Lily asked as we were in my room getting clothes.

"Lily—" I started.

But she gave me a look that takes a lot of will power to resist. So we ended up with her picking out all cute clothes for us. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, converse, and a white shirt for now.

Finally we all filed up in a taxi and made our way to the cobra's summer home.

After what seemed like forever we came to a humongous mansion, with 4 stories and a soccer court at the side. I got out of the car.

Suddenly a soccer ball whizzed past my head, barely missing it. I gasped out loud.

"Sorry!" came out a voice, that was sure to be Natalie's and I knew she wasn't sorry. I rolled the soccer ball at the bottom of my foot and kicked it up and back to the way it came from. I played soccer with Lily all the time at school, so I was good.

"OW!" Natalie came out from the side of the house wearing pink shorts, white shoes, a jersey, and a headband.

"I didn't know you could kick." I heard a smooth British accent and Ian came out behind her wearing black shorts, white sneakers, and a black jersey. His black hair was wet and looped under his arm was the soccer ball.

"Whoa." Lily whispered. I nearly laughed out loud.

"Amy plays soccer in school." Dan answered for me.

Ian smirked "So why don't we play a game? Girls against boys."

"But the teams would be uneven." I said.

"Henry is inside, getting his other shoes since the old ones got really dirty." Natalie said.

"Who is—" I started but then a boy came out. He looked the same age as Ian and me, with blonde hair and brown eyes. But he was a little shorter than Ian and the same height as me.

"Oh my God, Amy I didn't know you knew a lot of hot guys." Lily whispered sharply.

"Me either." I muttered.

"Hi, Ian's told me all about you guys." He said even though he seemed to be looking at only me. Henry had an accent like Ian too. I took this opportunity to run and kick the ball out of Ian's grip. He seemed surprised, like he couldn't believe I had the nerve to do that.

I just grinned and glanced at Lily and she nodded. As soon as Ian came towards me, I kicked the ball to Lily and she ran, kicking it. Dan tried to block her, but she just dodged him and kept moving. We know each other really well, well enough to know our moves.

This seemed to strike everyone into game mode, Lily quickly passed to Natalie when Henry came near her. Natalie was unbelievable, she ran really fast and then Dan got the ball from her. He passed it to Ian and I knew I had to get it.

Ian was up ahead, and I sprinted towards him. But he was too distracted by Lily to notice me there, so I used that advantage and put my foot out to roll the ball out of his reach. Lily ran up ahead and I kicked the ball to her. But then Henry was right next to her, so with a desperate try she kicked the ball back to me. I know it was stupid but I tried anyway, with a really hard hit the ball flew. It hit the net with a thud.

Suddenly Ian, Natalie, and I were going to the ball at the same time. I realized a few seconds too late we would all collide, Natalie tripped over Ian's foot and brought me down with her and Ian collapsed on top.

Natalie groaned. "What did you guys eat?" She asked. Ian laughed and got off of me. He gave me his hand and I got up. Natalie rubbed her head as she got up too.

"Are you guys alright?" Lily called.

"We're fine" Ian called back, grinning. Does he, like her? I shook the thought out of my head. I pulled my red hair into a ponytail to get it from not sweating and walked over to Lily.

"Is the game over yet?" Dan asked, "I'm better at anything than soccer."

"Well, normally I wouldn't give a match to _girls_ but it's nearly lunch time so why don't we explore until time. Our butler will call you over to the dining hall." Ian said.

I immediately knew where I was going to go, well as long as they had one.

Lily and I looked at each other "Library" we said in unison.

The library wasn't very hard to find we just saw the huge glass room stocked with books and shelves. It was like amazing, but not as good as Grace's library.

Lily went straight for the politics books, I didn't think she was that type of person but ever since we met she surprised me. I went to the adventurous books, with Percy Jacksons to the Kane chronicles. I love Rick Riordian's books. I picked up the Last Olympian and started reading it even though I had read it before.

After about 15 minutes Lily came up to me.

"Amy, come on we have to go and change." She looked eager.

"Change? Why?" I asked looking at my clothes, my jeans were really muddy and top was splattered too.

"Well, we can't go eat lunch looking like this and Henry's going to be there!" She looked really happy and Lily was the type of person who didn't care about guys. I was surprised, but I couldn't say no so I let her drag me out of the library. Then we heard someone coming down the hallway so we ran upstairs and closed the door to our room.

"Oh wow." Lily said looking around, there were two beds, and each covered with silk sheets. There was also a dresser and a mini fridge. Lily rummaged through her bag and chose a purple summer dress.

I looked at her, "No, NO Lily come on you know I don't like dresses!"

But I ended up with it on anyway, with my red hair in a messy bun. Lily wore a light green dress and we both had on black Toms. We sat on the bed talking and laughing until we heard a huge voice boom. I realized it was speakers, telling us to come for lunch. Wow pretty amazing summer house.

I followed Lily into a big dining hall, with a chandelier on the top and soft table cloth. The table could've seated about 10 people easy. Everyone else was already there; Dan was wearing his normal shirt and khaki shorts, and sitting next to Natalie. Who was wearing a perfect polka dotted dress and sitting next to her brother. Ian was wearing a dark button down shirt and black jeans that fit him nicely. Henry was talking to him, in his jeans and polo shirt.

They stopped abruptly when we came in and sat down. Lily next to Henry, and me across from Ian.

Lily and I started to laugh a little; we could never stand awkward silences. Ian gave me a questioned look and Henry smiled.

"Why are you guys wearing dresses?" Dan asked us. I could feel pairs of eyes burning into me and my cheeks heated up.

Lily opened her mouth like she was about to say something but Natalie beat her to it.

"Oh shut up Dan! They look pretty in them, like actual sensible girls. But of course _I_ would wear something a little more, glittery." She smacked his arm.

I laughed.

"I agree." Henry said, grinning.

"Anyway," Ian said, "Why don't we eat outside?"

"Outside?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh you mean near the pool?" Natalie asked.

Ian nodded, and Dan's face lit up."Can we?"

"Let's go, I'll tell Harris to bring our food outside." Ian got up and so did we. We walked out the balcony that I didn't notice was there in the dining room. Outside was amazing, little tables with umbrellas and cozy chairs, right next to the huge pear shaped pool.

"Oh my God," Lily said, and Ian grinned as we all took our seats.

Finally a man came out with a little cart with six plates and cokes. He served it to us, said enjoy and left.

The food was amazing, and when I say amazing I mean it. The chicken was salty but not too much and the soup was warm with chicken.

"God Amy is it just me or does Henry look like a ken Barbie doll?" Lily asked me, a little dreamily. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Ian looked at us and I could tell that he heard her by the way the corners of his mouth resisted to turn up.

"I'm full." Lily said getting up, I wasn't surprised. She always finished eating quickly. She got up and walked away from the pool.

"Uh Lily what are you—" I started, but she started to run and jumped into the pool, splashing Natalie.

"HEY!" Natalie said, and Dan started cracking up.

Lily didn't come out, oh no. I got up and ran to the edge, looking for any sign of her. Ian came up behind me.

"Tell me she knows how to swim." Ian said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Well of course she knows how to—" Then someone grabbed my arm and with a scream, I was pulled in the water. It was warm and cool since it was hot out.

I surfaced up and saw Ian laughing.

"Lily! I thought you were drowning!" I smacked her playfully. She was too busy laughing with Ian to reply.

I glared at Ian and he stopped.

"Ok I'm sorry, here." He handed me his hand, I smiled and yanked his arm as hard as I could and he toppled into the water.

He came up and glared at me, his silky black hair in his eyes. This time it was me and Lily laughing.

"Apology accepted." I said.

"Hey, I want to go in the pool! Alright I'll be back I'm going to go change." Dan said getting up.

"Same!" Natalie said.

"I'll be back." Henry followed them.

"I need to change too." I said getting out, with Ian and Lily following me.

Ian smiled mischievously at me "Race you both?"

"Oh you're gonna lose!" Lily said, running and pulling me with her. I saw Ian running too.

We burst into our room and threw open our bags. Oh man, I only had a two piece. Oh well, I'll just have to throw on a big shirt and take it off when I jump in the pool. Hopefully no one sees me.

Lily had on a blue set and I had on a green one with a big red shirt on top. We raced back to the pool, nearly bumping into Harris.

We held hands and jumped into the deep end.

"We beat Ian!" I said.

Then suddenly something grabbed my foot and pulled me under water. I was about to scream, when I realized it was Ian. He pulled me down and smiled. He had on a pair of long swim shorts and no shirt. His black hair was swarmed around him. I nearly gasped out loud, as his arms were still holding mine. He burst out laughing and we went to the surface.

He grinned at me.

"Oh my God Amy, that was so scary!" Lily came to us.

"Ian you-you" I couldn't think of what to call him when Natalie, Dan, and Henry jumped into the pool. Then they started to splash each other so Lily and I went to the other end.

"Did he kiss you?" Lily asked me.

"No!" I explained to her how he just pulled me in the water.

She smiled sweetly at me "He likes you."

I sighed "No he doesn't Lil"

"He doesn't what?" Natalie was right next to us. I nearly jumped.

"Does Ian like Amy?" Lily asked Natalie straight up.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She rolled her eyes when she saw our expressions "Don't you read teen magazines?"

Lily and I looked at each other. Natalie sighed.

"Ok you guys _are _sleeping over right?"

We nodded.

"Alright, I'll sleep in your room and we'll talk about it at night!" She said like she'd always wanted to do that, I mean I'd never had a slumber party before. Just sleepovers with Lily.

Then Henry came over and splashed water all over us. Lily looked at him and Henry did something I did not expect. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was shocking, but relieving too. I thought Henry was crushing on me but no, he had his eyes on Lily.

Natalie gasped and my mouth fell open. Ian was grinning and Dan pretended to throw up.

Henry pulled away and grinned. He looked at Ian then at me and said something that I couldn't hear. Ian's face had a hint of red before he splashed water at Henry. They continued play fighting and Dan joined.

"Awww!" Natalie said. Lily's face was shocked still. I pulled her next to me.

"Lily he kissed you!" I said.

"He-he-he did" She said and Natalie and I laughed.

"Now, we got to work on you and Ian." Natalie smirked at me. I groaned.

"Oh Amy we all know you like him!" Lily said I glared at them both. But I knew my face was red still. There was no way to lie my way out of this.

So I just slumped my shoulder.

"But I doubt he-he you know." I said.

"Oh that isn't true! Ok anyway we are not talking about this now ok? Let's save this for night." Natalie said.

Then I grinned and splashed Natalie all over. She gasped and I swam away from her, she was following me while Lily laughed. Then I bumped into someone, Ian.

He looked at me, confusingly like he couldn't decide on something. Then a ball hit the water in front of Ian and splashed. Ian's expression was priceless.

"Hey guys can we take a break?" Natalie said "It's getting tiring to swim."

"What time is it?" Dan said, moving his blonde hair from his eyes.

"It's uh, oh my God its five thirty already" Natalie said checking her phone. We all got out of the water. Ian has a _six pack?_ I thought looking at him.

I took that out of my head. We all decided to go and change upstairs and then meet at the living room. Lily and I went to our rooms.

"Oh my God Amy, he likes me!" She said as we wiped our hair. I had on a pair of jeans and a normal shirt. Lily was wearing a green top with blue jeans.

I smiled at her, "Well of course he does Lil. You're nice, pretty, smart…" I actually meant it.

She smiled back at me "So are you Amy, I'm surprised Ian hasn't made a move on you yet." She winked.

I laughed, there was no way Ian liked me. We walked back to the living room, I was still cold. When we came there the fireplace was lit and everyone was sitting on a cozy chair, drinking hot chocolate. Ian handed me and Lily one and we sat down.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" I asked, sipping.

"Confessions!" Natalie said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Let's play confessions, it's really easy. We all take a turn and someone a question and they answer it truthfully." Natalie explained. I didn't have a really good feeling about this but I agreed.

"Ok who's first?"

"I'll go," I said, leaning on the edge of the chair "Dan, what is the worst thing you ever did to me?"

He looked uneasy "Well, one time I was really mad at you. So I put your toothbrush in the toilet."

"Dan!" I couldn't believe it; I brushed with-with _toilet water?_

"Good job Dan." Ian laughed.

"Alright so now I ask someone right?" Dan asked, and Natalie nodded.

"Ok, Ian. Who do you like better? Amy or me?" He asked. I looked at Ian and Dan gave him a huge smile.

"Uh, definitely Amy." Ian answered,

"Hey! But I'm cooler right?" Dan asked. But Ian was looking at his sister now.

"Nat, what's the worst thing _you _did?" he asked her.

She thought for a while then said, "I read your diary."

I nearly chocked "Ian you have a diary?" I asked him, stifling a laugh.

"Natalie!" Ian's face was red.

"And that you have a cru—" Ian threw a pillow at her, so she shut up.

"Ok ok, calm down I won't tell!" She laughed. "Now Henry, if I dared you to kiss someone in this room—" Dan groaned "—who would you kiss?" She said giggling.

I laughed at his expression.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Lily, of course." He grinned, and Lil blushed.

"Yuck!" Dan said.

"Ok, Lily it's your turn now." Ian said, putting his head on the edge of his chair.

"Alright, now Amy."

"Oh no," I said.

"Ok, who was your first crush?" She asked, smiling. I groaned.

"His name rhymes with lian!" Dan said, as I threw a pillow at him. I could feel my face heating up, it was true though.

"Alright fine, it was Ian. But I'm over it now though," I hoped my face wasn't red anymore. Ian was looking at me.

"Awww that is so cute!" Natalie smiled,

"Well, I tend to do that to girls. It's in my nature," Ian said.

"Oh shut up Ian!" I glared at him.

"Ok, can we play something else now that everyone has gone?" Dan asked.

"Oh I know! How about Truth or Dare?" Natalie asked.

I shook my head, but no one else had a better idea so we played.

"Ok Amy, truth or dare?" Natalie asked me, I knew better than to say dare.

"Truth," I answered.

"Aw ok, have you ever been asked out?"

"Uh yes." I answered, and immediately her face beamed.

"Who?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, only one question per truth."

She groaned, "alright your turn."

"Ok Natalie, truth or dare?" I asked, hoping she said truth.

"Dare," She answered. Oh man, ok I had to get back at her for embarrassing me.

"Alright, kiss Dan." I tried to keep a straight face at her expression.

"_What?_" Dan asked.

"Well, go on." I urged.

Ian, Lily, and Henry laughed. Natalie miserably moved forward.

Dan paled, "Amy! No take it back."

"Oh come on Dan everyone knows you like her!" I was just joking but Dan grew red.

"Dan?" I asked, not sure if he really didn't.

"Ok fine just get it over with." He pulled Natalie forward and kissed her.

"Amy, you are dead." Natalie, but her expression looked a little thankful? Flattered?

"Ok Ian, truth or dare?" She asked Ian barely looked up.

"Dare," He said, uh oh Ian you're so stupid, I thought.

"Ok, kiss someone in this room." Natalie looked happy with herself, like she knew who Ian was going to kiss.

"Never mind truth." Ian quickly got up.

"Nope sorry, you can't change. It's too late." Natalie grinned. Ian sighed and leaned forward.

At first I thought he would kiss me, but he took Lily's chin and kissed her cheek.

"Wait you can't kiss her!" Natalie said, immediately she realized what she said "her on the cheek!" She added.

Lily looked surprised, and suddenly my insides felt like mush. But I kept my face expressionless.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of this game. I'll see you guys at dinner." Dan got up and stretched. "I'll be in the arcade room!"

"I'm coming too." Henry said.

"Alright, I'm doing my nails." Natalie said leaving with the rest of them. All I felt like doing was just getting some air.

"I'll be outside, near the big tree." I said quietly, leaving.

"Amy," Lily came next to me as we walked. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Why? It's alright Lily really. I told you he doesn't like me. Anyway, I'm over him remember?" I squeezed her hand. Then Henry called her name.

"Lily! I want to show you something. Amy is it ok if I borrow your friend for a while?" He asked.

"Go on Lily," I said happily for her.

"Really?" She asked, I smiled and let go of her hand. I wanted some alone time anyway.

She walked over to him and they disappeared down the corridor. I walked out the back and saw a huge tree, I knew by the color and the bark it was a red maple.

I had my book with me so I wouldn't be bored. I ran over to the tree and started to climb my way up. Higher and higher I went, until finally I could peer over the whole field. My red hair blowing all over my face.

I leaned on one of the branches and let myself get lost in my book. I was just getting to a good part when I heard something rustle. It was Ian. I sat on the branch quietly, hoping the bright leaves would cover me.

Ian just stood there, leaning with his back against the tree, for about a few more minutes.

"You know," He said, with his smooth British accent "I can see you on the tree Amy."

I didn't answer, since I couldn't decide what to say. So instead I climbed down.

"Shouldn't you be with Lily?" I mumbled, and immediately wished I didn't say that.

He raised an eyebrow, "are you, jealous Amy?" He asked, smirking.

I was shocked "What? No,"

"So you have a diary huh?" I asked him, eager to change the subject on him.

His face reddened "No, it's not a diary it's just something that I um write in."

"And what exactly do you write in it?"

"Just, nothing."

I laughed "What's her name?" I asked, looking out over the field and wondering where in the world I had that nerve. I could feel him looking at me.

He cleared his throat "Amy, I think you know."

I looked at him, "Lily?" I asked quietly.

This time he laughed, "No, I only kissed her because if I didn't, it would be too obvious."

"What would?" I asked.

"That I umm." He looked nervous.

I stepped closer to him, so that he was only centimeters away "That you like me?" I asked softly.

He looked up, his face red. He moved a piece of my hair away from my face, and then he did something I didn't expect. He leaned forward and kissed me.

I tensed, but then wrapped my hands around his neck. Ian's hands went to my waist. After a while he pulled back and studied me.

"So you're definitely over me huh?" He asked, smirking.

"I lied," I said, smiling.

We made our way back to the house, talking. And on the way he took my hand.

We entered the house and we saw Natalie in the hallway. Immediately Ian and I released our hands and walked to our rooms, smiling.

I decided to change again, since my jeans were lightly covered with mud from the tree. Lily came in the room as I looked through my bag.

"I kissed him," She said, sitting on the bed looking dazed.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"I kissed him"

"Oh my God Lily, what did he do?" I asked

"Well, he just smiled and then kissed me back!" She looked so happy.

"What were you doing?" She asked me, I was just about to answer when Natalie burst into our room.

"He kissed you!" She exclaimed to me.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Ian kissed Amy!"Natalie sat on my bed "Oh my God that's it isn't it? That's why you guys were holding hands in the hallway!"

"When?" Lily asked.

"Calm down!" I tried to explain quickly "We'll I was just on the tree and he came up to me. We started talking and I asked who he liked. Then he told me that he kissed Lily because if he kissed me, everyone would know that he liked me. So then I asked him if he liked me and he didn't say anything."

"And?" Natalie asked.

"And, he kissed me." I said.

"Awww! I knew Ian had it in him. You do know it was your name in his diary right?" She asked, and then she started to look through my bag "Ok we're going to eat dinner and watch a movie. So what are you guys going to wear?"

"Just jeans and a shirt." Lily answered.

Natalie looked like someone slapped her, "No way! Here Lily wear this," She threw out a dress with the top half blue and white stripes and the skirt half navy blue. She told her to wear her black Toms with them.

"Oh Amy I didn't know you had this dress!" she took out a gray dress with sleeves and the outline was black. She left the room quickly for us to change.

I plopped on the bed "Do I really have to wear that?" I asked.

"Oh my God Amy, can you believe it? We both met cute guys!" She exclaimed sitting next to me.

"I know right!" I laughed. We talked as we got ready. Finally Harris boomed over the speakers telling us to come for dinner.

We went down to the dining room and sat down. Dan across from Natalie, Natalie next to Ian, Ian next to Henry, then lily, and finally me across from Ian.

Dan cleared his throat as food was being served; I looked up and guessed that he hadn't heard of mine and Ian's incident.

"So Henry, anything new happen lately?" Natalie asked, pointedly.

Henry grinned at Lily "well, nothing much. Just a girl," He took Lily's hand from under the table and I smiled when I saw Lily's expression.

"Mmhmm." Natalie said.

I laughed and Ian smiled, I couldn't believe I had actually kissed him. The thought made me feel all giddy in the inside. Pretty soon we started eating and we all talked and laughed like usual.

"So after this is bed time?" Dan asked.

"Well we can't go to bed without a movie of course." Ian answered grinning.

I shook my head "You guys are seriously spoiled!" I said.

Ian just smiled at me and I returned it.

"Ok, but we _have_ to change into PJs first, to get the fun out of it." Natalie said. We all agreed and went back to our rooms to change as soon as we finished eating.

Lily chose her blue PJs and I just put on my white ones and shoes.

We went down to the basement where Natalie had told us to go once we changed.

I nearly gasped out loud; the basement was huge and cozy. With a TV the size of a theater, and couches surrounding it like a big U and Ian and Henry were dragging huge blankets to make it even cozier. Ian was wearing shorts and a short sleeved orange t-shirt. Henry was wearing almost the same thing, but personally I thought it looked better on Ian.

Dan and Natalie came down next, Dan in his normal shorts and shirt and Natalie in a long gown.

"Alright, what movie are we watching?" Dan asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street," Henry answered, grinning.

"Awww I hate scary movies," I said, sitting down on the floor, leaning on the couch.

Ian came and sat next to me, RIGHT next to me. "It's alright Ames; I'll be here of course!" He said grinning. Dan raised an eyebrow.

This time, I leaned forward and kissed Ian. Natalie and Lily grinned while Dan was grossed out.

We all decided to sit on the floor with blankets on top of each other. Lily cuddled up against Henry's chest and I was leaning on Ian. Dan and Natalie sat next to each other, both grinning.

I nearly screamed in some parts of the movie. It was horrifying, and I loved it too, the way Ian held me.

"Are you really scared?" Ian asked me teasingly.

I nodded and looked at him, "Why, Mr-I-write-in-a-diary?"

He smirked, "You're not going to let that go are you?"

I shook my head, and stared at him.

"What?" He whispered.

"Nothing, I just love your eyes." I replied.

He grinned and kissed me.

"I'm getting bored of this movie, anyone else?" Henry got up, and so did Lily.

"Oh wait Ian, what time does the Boston Skating Rink stay open till?" Natalie sat up.

Ian looked at his watch, "For about another 2 and half hours, why?"

"Can we go? Please?" She asked.

"What do you guys say?" Ian asked.

We all agreed to go change and meet down at the garage.

Lily and I ran to our rooms, "What should we wear?" She asked, and I decided to wear my black skinny jeans, purple tank top, and converses. Lily wore her black skinny jeans too; white plaid shirt, and her black converses.

We tied up our hair and went downstairs to the garage. Whoa, Ian and Henry were leaning on the side of a white 6 passenger Kia Sorento. Ian was wearing jeans that fit him well, and an Armani shirt. He grinned at our expressions. Then Harris came out and sat in the driver's seat. I realized that Dan was already in the shotgun seat.

Natalie came pretty soon, wearing a glittery dress with polka dots. She grinned at us.

We all got in the car, Lily, Natalie, and me in the very back. Ian and Henry in front of us, and Dan in the shot gun seat.

We leaned forward and smiled.

**HEY everyone! This is an awesome Amian and hope u like it and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

"So where exactly are we going?" Lily asked.

Ian and Henry turned around, "A skating rink," They both said.

We finally arrived at a huge glass building, with people inside falling and skating. I knew as soon as I saw them, that I wouldn't be better.

We all went in and paid for our shoes, and sat down to put them on.

I walked over to the rink, nearly tripping, and waited for Lily. Once she came we both gripped each other as we tumbled.

I laughed as we went to the other side. Then I noticed Ian and Henry. They were skating like pros. Not even falling once.

"Wow, and to think _we're _the girls." Lily said.

I grinned, and they both came over.

"Do you both need any help?" Henry asked.

Lily and I looked at each other "we're doing fine, thank you." We said grinning.

"Alright, suit yourself." They both went back to goofing off.

I started forward and almost fell. Lily laughed from behind me, and I toppled backwards. I was sure I was going to fall when someone caught me, I looked up to Ian's face.

"You're doing fine?" He asked me, sarcastically smirking. I laughed.

"I could use _some _help." I answered, noticing Henry was helping Lily.

Ian smiled and gripped my hand.


End file.
